eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Reputation
https://i.gyazo.com/b433917dea4fa5dbe49407815f4f0e78.png Alexis Maxwell (BB2/BB7) - One of the first ever true underdogs – a fan favorite from seasons 2 and 7 who fell just short of making it to the end on the first ever All-Stars season. Reputation: Scrappy underdog April Ludgate (BB39/BB41) - A notable player her first go-around, her Fans vs. Favorites showing resulted in her winning 5 Battle of the Block competitions as a constant target. Reputation: Competition beast Azmyth Kaminski (BB3/BB7) - One of the first ever Big Brother Tempest villains. After so many seasons have passed, will his old tricks hold up in the new BB environment, or will he have to reinvent himself? Reputation: Original villain Cara Maria Sorbello (BB4/BB7/BB22) - Known for winning over half of the Power of Veto competitions on Big Brother 4, Cara Maria returned to All-Stars with a reputation of dominating competitions, and was evicted during week 2. On Game Changers, she fizzled out and played second fiddle to winner Tai. Will she play for herself this time? Reputation: Competition star who gave up Danny Jiminez (BB27) - One of the most dominant winners ever, there was no question that Danny would win season 27. Can he perform as outstandingly 33 seasons later? Reputation: Dominant player Drew Torres (BB55) - Known for generally being out of the loop, Drew was beloved by the fans for his general idiocy while he fumbled his way to jury. Reputation: Clueless Elena Davies (BB59) - Fresh off of a third place finish in season 59, Elena is hungry to prove that her domination in her first season can and should have resulted in a win. Reputation: Triple threat Epic (BB18) - In one of the most controversial wins ever, Epic used three-time runner-up Natalie Anderson as his shield to make it to the end unharmed. After winning unanimously, fans were unsure if he truly deserved his win. Will he prove the audience wrong this time, or was his win a fluke? Reputation: Controversial winner Isabelle (BB54) - Isabelle didn't come to make friends in season 54, cutting her own allies off left and right and constantly trying to get rid of her own brother. Losing by one vote at the end has made her hungrier than ever to pull out a victory. Reputation: Ruthless Jordan Wiseley (BB59) - In season 59, despite finding himself in one of the best positions in the house, Jordan melted down week one and quit. Reputation: Unstable Julia Nolan (BB19/BB56) - Coming back for the Earn Your Stripes returnee season, Julia became a villain in the house, antagonizing fan favorites and making power plays. Will anyone trust her now? Reputation: Villainess KJ Apa (BB59) - In season 59, KJ seemed to be in the best position to win until he blew his social game in the last third of the season by making questionable moves like not vetoing his allies and arguing with future jurors. Reputation: Bad social player Lan Hikari (BB36/BB45) - A beloved heroic winner in his first season, Lan returned for Tide Turners and was expelled three weeks in after a violent outburst. Reputation: Has been tarnished Mikayla Wingle (BB14/BB50) - In the first ever Coaches season, Mikayla astounded everyone by bullying J'Tia into quitting at the final four. Fans branded her a racist, but the jury voted her to win. Reputation: Antagonist Paul Mitskopoulos (BB54) - Paul was close to the victory in season 54, but when the other players caught onto his dominance, he was cut mid-jury. Reputation: Too smart for the endgame Reddy (BB18/BB26) - On both of his seasons, Reddy was cut by his own alliance at the final steps of the game. He's back for a third try to prove he's not just a puppet for future winners. Reputation: Can't make it to the end Tully Smyth (BB52) - When Brett took Tully out in the double eviction during Reclamation 2, she went out with the reputation of a flirty black widow, but it's unknown if this was her strategy or just her personality. Reputation: Flirt